


Любовь и ее отголоски

by Johnatan_Weiner



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Стекло
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnatan_Weiner/pseuds/Johnatan_Weiner
Summary: У кальяна был густой, слишком плотный дым, переливающийся всеми цветами, которые мог различить человеческий глаз. У нее были теплые руки в мелких порезах, с мозолистыми пальцами.Тихий и печальный голос.Красная помада.Дауд коснулся пальцами губ. Он был ее сыном.





	Любовь и ее отголоски

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под впечатлением от арта Kancler https://pp.userapi.com/c841529/v841529301/37330/ZW_fkzyf1Nc.jpg

У кальяна был густой, слишком плотный дым, переливающийся всеми цветами, которые мог различить человеческий глаз. Синие искры, бледно-голубые всполохи, темно-красные размазанные пятна, желтые и нежно-розовые мазки, слишком сильно похожие то ли на ногти, то ли на лепестки календулы. Дауд протянул руку, пытаясь погладить каждый, но штрихи и кляксы проходили через пальцы, изгибаясь и искажаясь как в кривом зеркале, тонко хихикая на ультразвуке, рассыпаясь хрусталем по коже, томно и трепетно испаряясь, распадаясь на нити. Он поймал на палец темно-красную каплю, сверкающую в мягком оранжевом свете лампы - абажур рассеивал свет, добавляя густоту, так, словно свет действительно был жидкостью, он оседал на коже почти так же откровенно как и эта темная капля. Растекаясь.  
Дым закручивался, Дауд втягивал его носом, чувствуя непривычное тепло. Дануолл утопал в дождях, его спутниками был нескончаемые сырость и холод, такой, который проникал в каждую мышцу, каждую кость и сухожилие, он становился частью тебя очень быстро, слишком быстро. Местные рождались с ним, жили с ним и умирали тоже с ним. Кому как не Дауду дано было видеть ледяные туманы в зрачках каждого убитого им лично. Глаза не мутнели мгновенно, но рано или поздно на смену прозрачности горных ручьев приходили эти самые туманы, пелена снежных пчел, которых уже не мог разогнать ни один свет. Глаза не всех своих жертв он видел, но каждый раз смежая веки, картинка была одна и та же.  
Он затянулся еще раз, отрывая от реальности клочок теплого дыма, несущего осколки угольной пыли, остатки раскаленного уголька на навершии, который каждый раз раздражался мелкими цветными искрами как только Дауд сделал очередную затяжку. Он откидывал голову назад, на спинку дивана, выпуская струю тяжелого, слишком плотного дыма и собирал на пальцы эти искры, растекающиеся темно-красными густыми кляксами.  
Он мог себе позволить то, чего не могли многие. Радовало ли его это? Сидя здесь, в одиночестве теплой комнаты он вспоминал свое же детство, как раз то самое, когда все было иначе, когда теплый голос звал его из маленького домика на окраине, где запахи жареной рыбы перебивались запахами травяных настоев.  
У его матери была красная помада.  
Он почти не помнил ее - ласковые руки, едва слышный незнакомый язык с бархатными интонациями, напевами и переливами, равный которому он не слышал нигде и никогда. Теряясь в очередном клубе дыма он знал что врет - Бездна пела точно так же. Тягуче. Звала.  
У нее были теплые руки в мелких порезах, с мозолистыми пальцами.  
Тихий и печальный голос.  
Красная помада.  
Дауд коснулся пальцами губ. Он был ее сыном. Может быть, у него были те же черты лица, форма носа, глаз, так же поднимались скулы, может быть морщины формировались по тому же принципу.  
Он не помнил была ли у нее красная помада, он не помнил, было ли у нее хоть что-то красное.  
У нее был низкий, тихий и мягкий голос, Бездна приносила его осколки, которые сыпались хрусталем по коже, проникая в каждую пору, сверкая там и переливаясь, они забирались глубже, обрывая мелкие сосуды, добирались до сердца, обволакивая его, пока оно не превратилось в цельный кусок хрусталя. Прозрачный. Он не любил бывать в Бездне.  
У них должна была быть одна жизнь на двоих.  
Он делал это раньше.  
Коробка под кушеткой, две пары туфель, которых никогда не было у его матери, красных, как кровь, как помада на ее губах.  
Она не красила губы помадой.  
Она красила бы их, если бы могла себе позволить.  
Дауд может.  
Он может лежать на кушетке, вдыхая ароматный дым, обводя пальцем ярко-алые губы, мурлыкая на границе слышимости тихим и печальным голосом напевы, которые он слышал в Бездне. Он может чувствовать, как на пальцах остается липкий алый след, который тянется за ними по щеке. Он может смотреть на свое отражение в кальянной колбе, представляя повторение морщинок на единственном лице, которое он забыл, и единственное, которое он хотел помнить.  
Тонкие ремешки на щиколотках, совсем не изящных, совсем не женственных. Он не помнил, может быть его мать носила брюки, наверно в те времена многие женщины носили брюки, может он предпочитала юбки. Она никогда не носила туфли, в этом не было никакого смысла. Дауд хмурился, поглаживая пальцами выпирающие косточки, скользя дальше и поглаживая лакированную кожу, резко втягивая в себя очередную порцию дыма.  
Никакого смысла.  
Да, его мать не носила красные туфли, не красила губы красной помадой, у нее были грубые руки, она не носила даже перчатки.  
У Дауда были все возможности дать ей то что она заслужила.  
У них была одна на двоих кожа, одинаковые морщинки, легкие, наполненные густым, тяжелым, обволакивающим дымом.  
Они были счастливы.  
У нее была красная кровь.  
У него не было матери.


End file.
